The Helping Hand
by XxQueenOfDarknessxX
Summary: What happens when a girl is sent to help out the 'Cons? Only time will tell


Authors Note: Alright so… shoot me now because I'm adding this story… My OptimusxOC story is no longer… I lost the will to actually right that one *sweat drop* So here is this one… I would actually like to thank SaneFangirl for this idea and I actually want to give her the credit for this idea! So now on to this new story!

Summary: There was three things I knew for sure… One I was sent to the Transformer world…. Two I somehow ended up with the Decipitcons… And Three I had to help to save their race.

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Cybertronian"**_

_**::Com Link::**_

Chapter 1: Some thing's don't change

I knew that you always had to be careful for what you wish for… Right? Little did I know that I would actually get my wish before I died. I guess I'm getting a little ahead of myself. My name is Isabella Carter and this is my story of how I ended up becoming apart of something I thought would never happen in a million years.

(Normal POV)

As the sun slowly crept into the middle sized bedroom a female slowly awoke from her slumber. The female slowly moved her black hair out of her face and sat up. She was wearing a oversized shirt and flannel pj bottoms. The female slowly made her way to the mirror and looked at herself. Her face was almost heart shaped and her eyes were a bright blue, some people would almost call it a sky blue. "Isabella! Are you up yet?" Yelled a female voice. Isabella groaned as she stumbled down the stairs and looked into the living room. "Yes mom?" She asked. Her mother held a brown package in her hands and smiled slightly. "I believe your 'Con shirts are here finally." She said. Isabella smiled widely as she quickly ran over to her mother who had black hair as well and had a nice figure for her age.

"YES! It took them forever! I guess that's what I get for customizing the shirts." Isabella said with a laugh as she hugged her mother then took the package from her. She slowly opened it to see the five shirts she ordered then picked up the first one that had the words "'Cons do it better". Isabella smiled as she quickly ran back up to her room. As she closed the door behind her, she let out a small sigh. Isabella put her shirts down on her vanity then looked into the mirror. Her brown blonde hair was straight except her purple stripe that went from her one part of her bangs to a small tip of hair close to her ear. "So which one should I wear today?" She said with a grin on her face. Isabella decided to wear the purple shirt that had the Decipitcon symbol on it and a pair of light purple jeans. She frowned as she put on her black Puma shoes. "Oh please tell me there not at it again…" She said to herself with a sigh.

Isabella knew that most likely her mother's boyfriend Jeff was up and started a fight with her mother. She walked over to her window and opened it then climbed out onto the small ledge. Isabella carefully shut the window and sat down on the roofing. "Sometimes I wish my life was easier than this… I rather be with 'Cons than hear them fighting over something so stupid…" She whispered as she pulled her knees up to her chest. "DAMN IT, BRIANNA! I TOLD YOU THAT GIRL NEEDS TO AWAKE UP FROM HER DAMN FANASTY LAND AND COME BACK TO REALITY! THERE IS NO SUCH THINGS AS A DECIPITCON!" Jeff yelled as he slammed the door shut. Isabella jumped at the force and felt herself fall forwards. She quickly grabbed onto the drain piping. "No NO…. This isn't happening! I can't die!" She screamed. Isabella closed her eyes tightly as she felt her grip on the piping slowly loosen.

"_Do you want to live, youngling?" _A voice asked inside of Isabella's mind. Isabella shook as she had her eyes closed still. _"Yes… I want to live… Please I don't want to die… I can't… Not yet anyways…" _She thought. _"Very well youngling… I will grant you your wish to live but in return you must help out our dying race…Now let go, Isabella Nichole Carter…You will live… Trust me." _The voice replied. Isabella opened her eyes to see her mother crying as she tried reaching for her daughter. "I'm sorry mom." She whispered as she let go of the piping.

(Isabella's POV)

Everything was going by so fast, I couldn't tell if I was still alive or not. I wonder if that voice was just something that tricked me into ending my life so I didn't have to deal with anything anymore. A bright flash of light blinded me for a few moments before I finally had gotten my eyes to adjust again. I moved my head to left to see nothing but dirt and what seemed to be clay maybe. _**"Great we have to deal with a fleshling, just what we needed today." **_I shook my head as I knew it was a foreign language but I couldn't make out what it was. I slowly sat up and noticed a Ford Mustang Saleen and an F-22 Raptor. "I must be dead… There is no way I could have survived that fall… Let alone be seeing two 'Cons in front of me." I whispered.

I closed my eyes tightly as I shook my head. _"This is a dream…" _I thought. Metal clinking could be heard and gears shifting. I opened my eyes slowly to see two different Decipitcons in front of me. "Starscream… Barricade?" I whispered. "Ah, so the fleshie knows our names eh?" Starscream said moving closer towards me. I stayed frozen in place as I watched Starscream smile slightly. "State your name, Human." Barricade said. I sighed slightly as I looked over at Barricade. "Isabella Nichole Carter… Just call me Bella or Izzy." I said. Starscream still had a slight smile on his plates. "May I ask why such a fleshie like you would have our faction symbol on your shirt?" He asked. I looked down at my shirt then back at Starscream. " Well so far… Uh… All I remember was sitting on the roof and then… A voice… Then I ended up here…. Wait that's not what you asked…Uhm well I'm a fan of the faction?" I said almost babbling on.

Starscream looked over at Barricade and shrugged. "I believe we will have such fun slowly torturing you… Better yet we should let Megatron have fun instead." He said. I knew this wasn't good at all and I knew that the 'Cons in front of me where ready and willing to kill me at any moment. "Look…. I know you guys want to rip me apart… But I need to talk to Megatron…" I said. Starscream hissed slightly as he looked at Barricade. "You get to deal with bringing the fleshie to base." He said transforming and quickly leaving. I shook my head as I sighed. "No wonder Megatron always kicks his aft." I mumbled.

Barricade looked at me again as he shook his helm. "You better not leak any liquids on me." He said. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Like that would ever happen, Barricade." I said. Barricade transformed into his alt form and opened the back driver door. I was hesitant for a moment but I slowly got into the car. "….Hey…. Would you believe me if I said a voice told me that I had to help your race to survive? Before I fell off of the roof… A voice told me that I would live but I had to help your race…" I said. There was silence for a few moments and I was about to say something until I heard Barricade speak. "Heh… Sounds kinda off to me but I believe this information needs to be told to Megatron." He said. I nodded my head as I looked out the window. "I agree…" I said,

**Authors End Note: I know short chapter! I promise Chapter 2 will be better! **

**I will be doing a small contest! I want any of my loyal reviewers or readers to make a one shot with any of my characters with any canon character of your choice or even your own OC! The top 3 one-shots will get their own one-shot in return! Also! It can range from Smut to just about anything :3**

**My Ocs: Serenity Frost (TOHFMIY/ Human), Serenity Johnson (Fault Line, TF: NH/Human), Night wish (Autobot), Isabella Nichole Carter (The Helping Hand)**


End file.
